An Old FLing
by Sylvey
Summary: Okay, so basically I just got this from something I read in the 1st book. COMPLETE!
1. An Old Fling

Discliamer: As always I own nothing but what I own and take no rights to that which I don't have rights to. So basically this material has been constructed for enjoyment and not for financial benefit.  
  
A/N: *** points up to the Disclaimer *** I really hate those but they can be proven beneficial. Anyways, the idea for this fic came from a scene within Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. And now to press onwards....  
  
~~~~~  
  
Another Christmas has come to visit Hogwarts and once again Hagrid has been given the assignment to bring in the trees and decorate the Great Hall. It was a holiday as all others. Only a few students remaining over the holidays for various reasons. The Great Hall was looking fine in its greenery. The feast was being prepared, nearly everything was set for that night.  
  
The joyous festivity was contagious. Dumbledore had traded in his wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him. Hagrid was getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine then finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek who giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.  
  
After the feast had ended Hagrid treked back to his cabin, but unknown to him Professor McGonagall followed. He had just sat down in front of the fire, Fang placing his head in Hagrid's lap, when there came a knock upon the door. This immediatly took Fang's attention and directed his movements to the door, barking loudly. Hagrid had to pull Fang away from the door before he could even open it a crack.  
  
Outside the door Professor McGonagall waited, wrapped tightly in her cloak. She shivered against the cold while waiting for the door to be opened and then to be welcomed in. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, her breath visible in the air.  
  
When the door was finally forced open a crack, with Hagrid's head stuck out, he couldn't contain the surprise that must have been apparant on his face. "Er...Professor, what are yeh doin out here on a night like this?" By now he had opened the door wider so that she could enter.  
  
Professor McGonagall offered him one of her smiles and stepped inside, directing her steps towards the fire. Hagrid took her cloak and hung it up then set about making some tea. "Thank you Hagrid." McGonagall murmured as she stared into the lapping flames of the fire. "You know Rubeus I don't see how you can manage in quarters as small as this." She announced before turning to face the giant of a man. Her cheeks by now have been tainted in pink.  
  
"Well, I er..." Hagrid stumbled over the words. He watched the stern face of the woman soften as she placed her fingers over his lips, stopping any further communication.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, I meant to stop it there. If you wish to know more then you will have to review. Any flames will be used to keep the Hogwarts candles lit. So until then, this is the author signing off... 


	2. A Spot of Tea and Company

A/N: I wish to thank Minion for the support on this odd oddessy. Most book/movie fics stay within the boundries of the main characters. Only a few venture out to include the supporting cast. These few are rarely noticed though the work may be exqisite. So for all whom are be nighted to such excellence may find this drabble a waste of precious time. Though those whom have inherited the ability to initiate the step across the boundries then feel free to contact me and your work shall be appreciated. As this note has run its course the continuance shall begin with a few skipping of lines.  
  
~~~~~  
  
}Flashback{  
  
A tall wispy girl slipped down one of the ever moving staircases. Fingers lightly grazed the banister, books tucked beneath the opposite arm. She had just borrowed books from the library and wished to ponder them over out beneath the new spring light. Mind was working over the complexities of the newest transfiguration she wished to pursue. With mind busy of such pleasant thoughts her lids had fallen to half mast and attention wasn't paid to her surroundings. Therefore it is quite logical that she wouldn't have noticed another until she bumped into them and it is suffice to say that that is exactly what happened.  
  
}End of Flashback{  
  
Minerva dropped her fingers once more to her side. "It is okay Rubeus, there is no need for explaination." She turned away from him and removed the boiling water from the fire and put in a pinch of tea leaves to steep. Afterwards she took a seat at the table and folded her hands on top.  
  
Hagrid took the seat across from her. He tapped his fingers on the table, staring at each tip as they drummed the wood. "So, er, Professor..."  
  
"Minerva, if you please Rubeus." Professor McGonagall interjected. Then with a wave of her hand she beckoned him to continue with his previous statement.  
  
"Er, Minerva then. So, er, Minerva what brings yeh out away from the castle?" Words continued to be slurred by drink but probably not as much as before, it is concieveable that embaressment can also be blamed.  
  
"Well Rubeus," She paused while she poured each of them a cup of tea, "I figured you could use a spot of company, outside of Fang that is." Fang's head lifted at the sound of his name. He had been lieing quietly near the fire but now his tongue lolled out as he awaited instructions that usually followed the sound of his name.  
  
Fang began to whine as no instructions were given. "Fang, quiet." Hagrid mummbled gruffly. Fang quickly obliged his master, head lain back between his forepaws though now his tail slapped against the wooden slats of the floor.  
  
Hagrid lifted the cup of tea to his lips. He drank to the dregs before settling the cup back to the table. "That is a very nice gesture Prof, er, Minerva." He refilled his cup before speaking again. "But yeh needn't have traveled out in this cold."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: And another chapter has come to a close. Yes, everything has come to a stand still right now though I assure you that in chapters to come more actions shall be installed. For now I feel it best that they should talk for there is a past they share that shall be told in bits. So as always review and more is sure to follow. 


	3. An Interruption

A/N: Back with another chapter to add. Yes, I know that these Author's Notes aren't really needed but I wish to keep them in place at the beginning and ending of each chapter for a slightly symmetric proportion. So now, a quick sum up. The first chapter was meant to keep close to the book so no flashback was exposed. The second chapter led to the first glimpse of a flashback. With this chapter actions shall be exposed and another flashback added for detail.  
  
~~~~~  
  
}Flashback{  
  
Giant of a boy knelt on the stairs, he was quickly concealing a cardboard box beneath the folds in his robe. "Sorry..." A girl with square spectacles spoke as he stood, easily towering over her. Grunt of acknowledgement was given before he continued up the staircase. Girl turned to watch him leave, catching only a brief glimpse of the insignia on his robes. A Hufflepuff.  
  
}End of Flashback{  
  
Professor McGonagall reached across the table and laid both of her hands atop one of his. "You remember when we first met?' She asked, gentle smile resting upon her usually stern features.  
  
Hagrid looked down at her hands, both of them easily fit inside one of his with room to spare. "Er...yes. I was headin' upstairs while yeh were going down." He rubbed his thumb over the backs of her hands, reflection of the moment apparant on his face.  
  
She got up from her seat and moved around the table to sit on his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder. "Never did find out what you were hiding." She comments off-handedly, hoping to spark up a conversation about what was being hidden.  
  
"Well, er, doesn' matter now, does it?" He skirted around the topic, gaze shifting down to the woman. He wrapped an arm around her, the image of her settled on his thighs reminding him of a porcelian doll.  
  
"No, I suppose it doesn't." She held his gaze with her own. Despite his roughened, gruff exterior he acted like a soft, cuddly teddy. She chuckled softly at the mental comparison. Face was alight with renewed youth at the childish analogy.  
  
Hagrid was about to pose a question when she shook her head. The question was forgotten as quickly as it was first formed. Minerva reached up and tangled her fingers in the mass of his beard, pulling his face closer to hers. She captured his lips in a quick kiss. "I still find it unfair that you were expelled without being able to present your defense." Her lips brushed over his as she spoke.  
  
She kissed him again, his whiskers tickling her face but not in an unpleasant way. She got up on her knees so that she could enfold his neck within her arms. One of the gamekeeper's hands rested on the the teacher's back, holding her close. Both sets of eyes were closed when a knock resounded on the door. The knock was unanswered, or simply unheard, and had to be repeated before the door was opened.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: I shall put it on a hold for now. I wish your minds to wonder about whom would interupt a moment such as this and with what news they brought. Perhaps your minds may reach the same conclusion as mine or perhaps a different one altogether. So feel free to review with your opinions while I set about to working on yet another chapter. 


	4. A Matter to Discuss

A/N: woo hoo! Okay sorry, had to get that out. Okay so I recieved complaint on the ending but not on the presumption that Hagrid was a Hufflepuff. Quite weird...did you know that weird is a weird word? The rule goes I before E except after C but with weird that just doesn't apply, doesn't that just strike you as weird? Okay, enough with the grammar lesson and on with the tale...so yes, I left off where? Oh right, with an interruption...  
  
~~~~~  
  
}Flashback{  
  
The unique boy had managed to slip away from the inquisitive girl. She stared up after him a few moments longer after he had already disappeared from sight. With a curious smile she continued her descent. She had already decided that she would find some way of convincing him to take her to the Yule Ball. With this precipitant thought in her head she made her way outdoors to study the subject of her choosing.  
  
}End of Flashback{  
  
An expelled breath and guttural clearing of the trachea caused the preceptor and the Keeper of Keys to disentangle themselves from each other. The former stood and made ready to exit after, of course, straightening her attire and vaguely tossled locks. The latter lifted his gaze til his optics held true with that of the intruder. The Keeper's visage was flushed with flustered arousal.  
  
The vision percieved behind the half-moon spectales was nebulous, enough so that the wearer had to remove the frames from his face and cleanse the film of fog from the surface of the sculpted glass. McGonagall was prepared to slip back out into the chilly night but the raised hand of the interuptor prevented her from doing so.  
  
After silent inner debate over the state of the lenses the newcomer replaced the glasses. He took a moment to let his gaze linger on each occupant of the cabin before he finally broke the uncomfortable silence with words. "Hagrid, I need a favor of you as soon as you are done here." With that said he bowed and prepared to take his leave until he was stopped by the subject of the reply.  
  
"What kinner favor are yeh after?" Hagrid spoke up, the shared moment between McGonagall and himself was disturbed and now his thoughts were cluttered with the business matter at hand. Dumbledore, for that was who the intruder turned out to be, Hagrid knew for a fact would not disturb him unless the matter was of serious nature.  
  
"We shall talk of it later." Dumbledore commented, waving off any further inquiry. "Sorry for the intrusion." The apology came belated but that in no way meant that it wasn't sincere. With the apology aired leave was taken though the Headmaster was unable to move far from the cabin, himself knowing that Hagrid would excuse himself to speak further of the matter.  
  
The ones left were left to revel in the past moment, each revering it solely in the mind of one's own. The professor patted the keeper's arm. "You should see to what needs to be done." She lifted the fingers of his hand to her lips and placed a kiss on his knuckles, though her vision was obscurred with affection for the one before her she knew that while they both worked here feelings would have to be put aside for the greater good. "See you at breakfast." She tossed over her shoulder for she had already turned away and was headed out the door.  
  
Before Hagrid was able to formulate a reply his past and ever present love had crossed the threshhold, hurring into the castle that was Hogwarts. The half giant stepped outside and watched her til she was no more than a speck and then some. When he turned back to his cabin he was presented face to face with Dumbledore. He ushered the elder inside where they were to sit and talk of what needed to be taken care of as soon as the time was right.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: I believe that with this installment I shall bring this tale to a close, not for the fact that reviews are scarce but for the reason that I feel that this fic has met its requirements and anymore added shall be rather dull and just drag on and on. This fic already contains the point that I wished to force into your minds though that is not to say that a sister fic isn't at hand. With the right reccomendations such a thing may come to pass. For those inquiring minds who would wish to know what drabble of which the ending characters are talking it contains the moving of The Mirror of Erised. Just because of the discontinuance of this work has come into play does not mean that the protagonists love is no longer present nor does it mean that they haven't once again stolen moments for the two of them share. Yes this note is longer than the others I have made but I wish to add one more thing to relieve the minds of those whom can't understand the word usage within this last installment. I have once more been reading my dictionary since sleep wouldn't befall me til the early on this morning so for those whom are unable to make heads nor tails of this work may contact me so that I may give you counsel to the meanings of the inexplicably rare denotation of verbal variety. (i.e. If you need help understanding anything which is written then just contact me and I will tell you what it means.) 


End file.
